A lot of life
by CuteBritishWriter
Summary: Adamelia has been in the orphanage since her mother died when she was 8. No one knows who her Dad is but she is sure he's alive and is determined to find him. But when she tells her secrets to the gadget guy at P.S.A her secrets, will she get closer to finding her Dad? Set before the P.S.A got blown up.
1. Chapter 1

Adamelia sighed. The 13 year old penguin was bored. It was the lunch break at her high school.

Despite her age she was in the year above all her friends. This was because she was extra smart so she missed out on her first year of high school. Her grade got lunch ten minutes before Rina's.

Rina is Adamelia's best friend.

She looked at the time on her phone and sighed again. The purple penguin pushed her black framed glasses up her beak. Then she saw Ricky, Rina's brother who was a year older than them both. The green penguin looked over, waved then tripped and fell.

Rina rolled her eyes at her older brother as she arrived next to her friend. Adamelia smiled and the two walked to lunch.

Ricky sighed and stood up.

"How were your lessons Rina?" asked Adamelia.

"Same as ever Ada, boring!" Rina replied laughing.

The two sat down and got out their already packed lunches.

Adamelia didn't eat much.

"Meli what's wrong?" asked Rina who had thousands of nick names for her friend..

"Nothing…" the shy penguin lied.

Rina just had to look at her in that 'I know something is wrong' way and she told her

everything.

"Okay! In two weeks it's the anniversary of when my mum died."

Rina put a comforting pink flipper around her friend.

"I'm sorry Adamelia, but you know she's in a better place now. You're the one who said that when she died!"

"I know… I just… miss her…" Adamelia said quietly.

"Me too Melia! She was an amazing penguin. You're Dad must have been crazy to leave her." Rina said.

That was another problem in Adamelia's life. She had never met her father. No one knew him. So this meant when her mother died she ended up in the orphanage. Ever since then she had been searching for her father. She was determined that he was alive. Problem was… she had no idea what he was like.

The school day eventually ended. Adamelia walked back to the orphanage.

"Hey Melia!" said the kind lady at the front desk.

Adamelia walked straight past and into her room. She fell back onto her bed, her long brown hair falling all around her.

She looked over at the wall which was covered in drawings. They were all designs for machines and gadgets she wanted to make. All except one. It was a drawing of her, her mother and a male blue penguin.

The blue penguin in the drawing was what she imagined her Dad looked like.

Adamelia looked away. She carefully picked up the photo on her bedside table. It was of her mother. She sighed and hugged the framed photo.

"What do I do mum? I miss you so much! And I'm not getting any loser to finding out who my Dad is! Can't you help me out?" she whispered softly.

Adamelia closed her eyes as tears began running down her cheeks.

**I know this sucks… it's my first story so be nice! Tell me how I can make my work better. Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took a while for me to update, I just couldn't be bothered and I had school work to do! But anyway, I'm finally back with the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! Now that my confidence is up from you all chapters should be better! Love ya guys! Enjoy the chapter.**

Adamelia was sitting in the P.S.A base. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. She could hear Gary tinkering away in his workshop. Sometimes she would work with him but at the moment she was sitting with Rina and Ricky, watching the security footage to make sure the island was safe.

Ricky played with his little red and white propeller cap, spinning the orangey brown top round and round and laughing like a child.

"Ugh! Ricky do you _have _to wear that?!" Rina said irritably at her older brother.

"Rina! I told you already! When we're here you use my codename! Rookie!" said the green penguin smirking. (**Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?**)

"Bro, the only reason they called you that a few times is because you're new and you keep screwing up." Rina snapped back. Adamelia giggled quietly and Rookie looked away embarrassed.

Gary suddenly fell through the doors to his lab, coughing. A thick black smoke followed him. Rina jumped up and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"NO! Don't worry just a small explosion. No need to use the fire extinguisher. G said laughing awkwardly.

"Crab cakes! We need to get home! We've got school tomorrow!" Ricky said.

Adamelia stood up and each of the three teenage penguins teleported to their homes.

At School the next day.

The horrible day that tormented her for every year since she was 8 years old was tomorrow. The day her Mother died. Melia really didn't feel like going into school tomorrow but she knew she didn't have a choice.

She waddled to her class and sat in her seat. Class went on and she got eternally bored by the lesson. She already knew this stuff. She let the teacher ramble on then completed her work. For the rest of class she sat and day dreamed. As she stepped out her P.S.A phone began beeping loudly.

Adamelia grabbed the phone and checked it. After reading the message she immediately teleported to the H.Q hidden under the sportshop (**God I miss that place!**)

Gary stood before the two teenage girls.

"Herbert is up to something. He's been hidden away in that cave for days now, and he's finally come out. We got footage of him taking a covered machine out of the forest."

"We'll go now!" said Rina and the two agents rushed to their mission.

Gary sighed as he waddled back into his gadget room.

He moved some tools out of the way. Behind them he found what he was looking for.

"Oh Melissa, I miss you so much." The blue penguin whispered to the photo of a smiling red penguin.

"I regret ever leaving you for this job. I thought they'd let me see you! I'm so sorry honey! I wish I'd stayed with you. I wish I'd heard the thing you needed to say." He sighed as he remembered.

"_Gary… I need to tell you something." Said Melissa._

"_I need to talk to you aswell. I got a new job Meli! I'm going to have to go away for a bit but I promise I'll come back soon." Gary said quickly._

"_But Gary! This is really important, please listen." The red penguin begged quietly._

"_Melissa I'm sorry, I have to leave now or they'll fire me before I can even start! I love you honey, good bye, see you soon?" Gary interrupted her._

_Melissa sighed as Gary left the building. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched him waddle away._

"I should have let you speak before I left. Maybe if I had stayed you wouldn't have died 5 years ago…" Gary said quietly. He began crying. His tears landed on the framed photo. They ran down the glass protecting it.

On the mission!

Adamelia struggled.

"Rina this isn't working…" she said annoyed. Herbert was laughing nearby.

"I cannot believe you penguin fools actually fell for my trap! Really? I thought it would be much more difficult to catch you two!" the polar bear gloated.

"SHUT IT HERBIE!" Screamed Rina as she tried to wriggle out of the rope she and Adamelia were hanging upside down in.

Adamelia sighed and Herbert cackled.

Suddenly there was a crash and then they saw Rookie! The girls smiled.

"Oh great, another one!" Herbert said.

"Not just one!" Rookie said smirking. Jet pack guy landed next to him, also smirking.

Herbert face pawed. "Rookie you get the girls, I'll get the teddy bear!" Jet commanded. Rookie nodded and ran over to his sister and her best friend.

Rookie took the girls out of the cave quickly. Jet soon followed and flew them all back to the P.S.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Adamelia woke up and lay in her bed. She looked over at her bedside table. Her purple flipper searched for her glasses until she found them. Once they were on she looked at the clock.

"4:30 am?" whispered Adamelia.

She lay back and began thinking. She tried not to think about what day it was but she couldn't help it. The 11th of March was the anniversary of her Mum's death. Adamelia remembered the day so clearly.

_Adamelia was sitting in her class. She listened to the teacher talk but her 8 year old mind drifted away from the lesson and too her mother. Melissa Ninnetto was in the hospital. She was really ill and had been there the last 2 weeks. The small purple penguin sighed and tried not to think about it. A knock on the door distracted her._

"_Sorry to interrupt Miss. Starie but can I talk to Adamelia outside?" asked the head mistress of the school. Miss Starie nodded and Adamelia got up. She timidly walked out._

"_Adamelia, the hospital called, your mother-" the headmistress was interrupted by the little girl's hopeful voice._

"_She's okay? She can come home?" Adamelia said, her eyes shining behind her glasses._

"_Actually Adamelia, they think she's going to die… they wanted to know if you'd want to see her one last time." The headmistress said, putting a flipper on Adamelia's arm._

_Tears formed in Melia's eyes. She began crying softly._

"_Sh- She's d-dying?!" she whimpered. The woman nodded. She explained that she would take her up to the hospital so she could say goodbye to Melissa. Adamelia couldn't speak. All she did was nod and continue crying._

_When they arrived Melia was told to sit down until she was told she could see Melissa. She sat, trying to stop crying. When Adamelia was told which room to go in she walked slowly towards the door. The Doctor let her go in and shut the door behind her._

_A weak smile appeared on the red penguin's face._

"_Hey Meli." Melissa said weakly. Adamelia forced herself to smile._

"_Hi mum." She whispered softly. _

"_Melia, I'm going away for a while, okay? But you'll see me again one day, I promise." Melissa said softly. Adamelia nodded silently. Suddenly she burst into tears._

"_Mum! Please don't go! Don't leave me! I don't want you to go! I love you mum!" she cried loudly. Melissa began crying too. Adamelia rushed forwards to the only penguin other than Rina she could trust._

_Adamelia was enveloped in a huge hug by her mother. No matter what, Melissa wouldn't let the Doctor's take Adamelia out of the room. "I want to spend my last moments with my daughter!" Melissa said as she held her little girl in her flippers._

_Adamelia and Melissa stayed like this for hours. Not letting go. Not making a sound. Then Melissa felt it. Her last few moments were now._

"_Promise me you'll be good Adamelia, promise me now! You have to be good while I'm not around!" Melissa said, getting weaker and more scared with every second that went by._

"_I- I promise mum!" Adamelia whispered back. 'That's my girl.' Melissa thought as the darkness took over._

_Adamelia heard the loud, consistent beep. "NO!" She cried loudly. That's all the girl could say as she was dragged out. She cried and kicked, trying to get back to her Mother._

Adamelia began crying softly. After that day, she spent 2 weeks off of school. Every time she tried to go into class she would break down and be taken back to the orphanage she had been put in. The one she had been in for 5 years.

Adamelia forced herself to get up and get ready for school.

The purple penguin stepped through the door and began walking to school.

"Hey Mel!" said Rina excitedly, running over.

Adamelia looked away slightly.

"Ada, come on! I know it's this day but you need to talk to me at least." Rina complained.

"I'm sorry Rina, it's just… 5 years! 5 stupid, family- less years. 5 years of searching and 5 years of finding nothing!" Adamelia said angrily.

She began crying.

"I- I'm sorry Rina! I can't do it!" she said before running off.

"ADA!" Cried Rina. But she had already gone too far.

Adamelia ran and ran. She finally arrived at her destination. The grave yard.

The 13 year old penguin found her mothers grave and knelt down.

"I miss you mum." Whispered Adamelia. She stood up and teleported so she could have some alone time in the P.S.A base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, it's been about a week since I last updated, sorry about that! Anyway here's chapter 4, shout out to my bff CutiePieGirly! She's writing a spin off of this story about Rina and Ada. So go read that! She's in my favourite authors and it's called when we were young.**

**Anyway, I'm on summer holidays now, so updates should be faster. If my laptop decides to cooperate. Which it should, it's not very old so there aren't any problems with it. I need to stop rambling and let you read. I'm just nervous about stuff.**

Adamelia appeared in the quiet P.S.A base. She looked around then sat down. She buried her face in her flippers. Tears ran down her purple face.

Gary stepped out of his gadget room, making Adamelia jump.

"G- gary, I didn't realise you were here…" she said nervously.

"It's okay Adamelia, but why aren't you in school?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just, can't do it. I feel like if I did go I would cry then embarrass myself infront of everyone…" she explained quietly.

"I don't understand, why would you be crying?" he asked softly.

"This is the 5th anniversary of someone's death. They were really important to me. It… she was my mother…" Melia explained quietly before she dried the fresh tears from her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry agent, I also am mourning the death of a loved one today. Oh, since you're here, would you mind giving me one of your hairs or something like that?" Gary said quickly.

"Um, why do you need one of my hairs?" Adamelia asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm just creating some new gear. Each one will be genetically coded to each agent."

"Wow, cool! Of course I'll help. So how are you going to code the D.N.A to the gear?" Adamelia said, distracted as she walked into the gadget room with Gary.

Gary set Mel's hair on the scan pad and stepped back.

"This won't explode right?" the teen said nervously.

"No, no! I have already tested it with my hairs." Gary smiled proudly. Adamelia glanced at his bald head.

Gary laughed nervously. "It… took a lot of testing." He admit quietly.

Adamelia giggled timidly.

"I'll be right back; I just got to check something in the other room." Ada said smiling.

Gary nodded.

He looked at the screen on the machine. 'TWO D.N.A SAMPLES FOUND.' The screen told Gary.

"Oops, must be one of my hairs." Gary murmured.

'D.N.A MATCH SCAN.' The computer buzzed. He shook his head irritated.

'SCAN IN PROGRESS.'

'SCAN COMPLETE. D.N.A MATCH.'

"Match?!" Gary asked confused.

He looked at the screen. 'D.N.A RELATION; PARENT AND CHILD.' It said.

Gary froze.

"nonononononononononono! This cannot be correct!" he stammered nervously.

He pressed the rescan button just to be sure but, all the machine told him was the same thing. Adamelia was his daughter.

"ADAMELIA, CAN YOU COME IN HERE?!" Gary shouted.

He quickly switched off the screen and stood before the 13 year old penguin.

"W- what was y-your m-mother's n-na... name?" he asked, stuttering worriedly.

"Her name was Melissa, she died 5 years ago when I was 8."

"What, what's your father's name?"

"I don't know, I never met him. He left my mum before I was born. She said that he was gone before she could tell him that she was pregnant." Adamelia explained.

"Oh… ok-okay….." Gary choked on his words.

"G, what's wrong?" Adamelia asked.

"The- the machine… It, it says that we're… that I'm…that you're my… I'm your Father…" Gary mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Adamelia.

"YOU'RE MY FATHER?! THE ONE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR ALL MY LIFE?!" She screamed again.

Gary nodded nervously. Adamelia's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god I'm not dead? Awesome! Haha anyways I am sooo sorry! I know there were no updates and then some of my stories got deleted but I'll put an explanation on my profile. Thanks guys! Oh and do you guys think I should change my name? Leave a suggestion for hat you think it should be. Anyway on with the story.

Adamelia stared out of the car window as she remembered what had happened up until this point.

"_The- the machine… It, it says that we're…that I'm…that you're my…I'm your Father." Gary mumbled._

"_WHAT?!" Screamed Adamelia. "YOU'RE MY FATHER? THE ONE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR MY WHOLE LIFE?!" She continued. Gary nodded._

_Adamelia's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell unconscious._

_Adamelia woke up, rubbing her head in the orphanage, wondering if the memory of what Gary told her was a dream. She hoped it wasn't. But at the same time she didn't want it to be. Gary was her friend but she never looked at him as a Dad. Of course, she could learn too. But that all depended on what whoever was knocking on her door wanted to talk about._

_She opened the door and there stood Gary. Behind him there was a man she'd never met before and Hayley (the lady who ran the orphanage). _

"_Ada!" Hayley smiled. Melia stayed silent. "This is Doctor Whomenth, (__**I know that's not a real name but I wanted to make it sound like Doctor Who since that show is awesome!**__) He wants to take you and Gary to the hospital to get a professional D.N.A test and see if you really have found your Father." Hayley explained smiling._

_Adamelia nodded and allowed herself to be taken to the hospital. There they took hair and blood samples and after what felt like hours, came back with the results._

_Doctor Whomenth came back smiling. "Congratulations Gary, you have a daughter!" he said in a bright British accent._

_After that Adamelia was sent to get her stuff. She packed her clothes, her pictures and designs and the photo of her mother._

_Then she got in Gary's car and was driven to his._

The car stopped and Gary got out. Adamelia did the same and he smiled awkwardly at her. He lead her inside smiling.

"This is the living room, The kitchen is through there and upstairs is the bathroom, my room and your room." He explained. Adamelia nodded timidly before wandering upstairs.

She found her room and put her stuff in there. She spent her time unpacking until Gary called her down for dinner.

Not to her surprise it did not look very appealing but she ate it anyway just to be polite. And because she was very hungry.

"So, Adamelia, do you like your new home?" Gary asked as they did the dishes. Adamelia nodded. "If you want, we could decorate your room, paint it, get new furniture…" he said. Adamelia shrugged.

Gary sighed. "Look, I know this is weird for you, it's weird for me as well, but we'll learn to adjust! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And I know you don't think of me as a Fatherly figure. But until we're used to this, just call me Gary okay? Don't worry about all that 'Dad stuff just yet okay?"

"Okay." Adamelia said sleepily. "I'm going to go to bed… Goodnight Gary." She explained before disappearing upstairs.

Gary sighed.

Short, I know… shut up It's 8 am on a Saturday I'm not normally up until 9! Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Byezeez. (I've decided that 'Byezeez' is gonna be my thing now okay?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Well then… life happened. I got emotional, I was messing around and fantasizing about stuff and I made myself cry. Oops lol. Enjoy! Oh by the way HALF TERM PARTY MODE! WHOOOO!**

Adamelia woke up, confused. This wasn't her room. She was tucked under a simple, chocolate brown blanket with a cushion under her head. The room she was in was a boring grey. Then she remembered everything that had happened. With a sigh she adjusted the glasses she had put on before inspecting her surroundings. She nervously got up.

Ada changed out of her pyjamas and put on a blue t-shirt and jeans. (**I dunno if penguins can wear jeans but oh well**.)

She walked downstairs after brushing her long brown hair. Gary looked up and smiled awkwardly.

"Good morning Adamelia, how are you?" The blue penguin said to his daughter. Adamelia just averted her green/blue eyes softly.

Gary sighed. "I made you some breakfast."

She nodded lightly and entered the kitchen. She picked up the plate of waffles. She sat down and began eating.

Her eyes widened and she choked down the bad tasting food. She then put her plate back in the kitchen.

She sighed heavily and grabbed her school bag from the banister and left. Gary looked at the door after his daughter left.

She ran to Rina's house as quickly as she could. The whole way she wondered how she was going to explain this. She knocked on the door. When Rina opened the door, she felt herself relax.

"Hey Rina…" she said softly.

"What happened?!" her pink friend asked quickly.

"It's a long story, you sure you want to hear it?!" she begged, trying to change the subject. Rina nodded quickly.

"Hang on!" Rina turned and yelled loudly. "ROOK, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE!"

"Okay, soo. That day I wasn't at school. I went to the base… and I spoke with Gary, then I helped him with some experiment and finally we ended up at hospital because well… Gary's my dad…" Adamelia trailed off towards the end.

"WH- WHAAAT?! GARY IS YOUR DAD?! OH MY GOD YOU FOUND HIM!" Rina squealed and hugged her friend tightly.

Rook (**I changed it from Ricky to Rook because it sounds a bit more like Rookie and well…. Other reasons that you guys shouldn't worry about**.) stepped out of the house.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

Rina looked at Adamelia and the purple teenager explained the whole thing again.


End file.
